


We can't choose our goodbye

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confession, Final night before the dawn, M/M, Mentions of Noct/Luna, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: Set on the eve of the dawn and Noctis figures out that Ignis is in love with him but he can't return the same feelings.





	We can't choose our goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago but when I was sorting my fics out tonight I noticed this never got uploaded so here it is lol
> 
> Enjoy ^.^

“Noct, if you continue forth, you... won’t survive. Your life… it will...”

“I know, Iggy… But if I don’t, thousands of innocent people will lose their lives... I’m not more important than all those civilians, Specs.”

“But... you are to me.”

Noctis stared at Ignis, repeating the words he thought he’d heard in his mind. Surely, Ignis hadn’t said that? Ignis had never been one to say something that gave away how he felt. His stoic advisor would never say that, not after the ten years of darkness that everyone had endured.

“What did you say?” Noctis asked, tilting his head to the side. He’d chosen to take the naive approach. He watched as a solitary tear glided down Ignis’ scarred cheek. “Iggy?”

“You heard me, Noct,” Ignis replied, lowering his head to avoid Noctis witnessing his momentary lapse in composure. He’d lived years keeping his emotions to himself and he’d promised tonight would be no different. It was Noctis’ last night before the final battle. He’d had ten years to come to terms with what was going to happen to Noctis, but at this moment it didn’t matter because no amount of time was enough. He could never be fully prepared to lose him. 

He loved Noctis and he had for as long as he could remember. Looking back, it felt impossible not to fall in love with him. Noctis is a wonderful person both inside and out… There had been so many nights Ignis had unfairly been jealous of Lady Lunafreya for being the one that Noctis longed for.

Ignis wished he could see Noctis for one last time, though he expected to be met by disgust for his unwanted feelings if he did. “Noct?”

Noctis rested a hand on Ignis’ shoulder. “Thank you, Iggy. Really, I mean that. You’re... my dearest friend.” Noctis took a step forward and eased his arms around Ignis for a hug. “You’re amazing, Iggy… Just, promise me something, okay?”

Ignis rested his chin on Noctis’ shoulder, as his arms wrapped around Noctis. He tried to commit it to memory. “It depends on what you request,” he responded, his voice barely louder.

Noctis laughed. That was such a typical Ignis response that he felt a little silly for not expecting it. “I know this is a difficult topic for you and I’m not exactly the best person to give advice with dating, but… I spoke to Prom and Gladio and they both told me you haven’t met anyone… I want you to find someone, Iggy. Find someone who you can love and that loves you back… I’m scared about leaving tomorrow and knowing you’re alone…”

“You need not to worry,” Ignis rasped, inwardly scolding himself for his response sounding so raw. He held Noctis a little tighter. “I found someone a long time ago and I’ve loved them ever since… My heart will belong to them always. So, there’s really no need to worry about me.” 

“Wow,” Noctis blinked, pulling away. “I… wow. Damn. I don’t know what to say… I didn’t expect that response… whoever they are, they’re lucky. I… just wow. I can’t get over that you were/are in a relationship and I never knew…”

Ignis shook his head. “Ah. We were never in a relationship. My feelings were unrequited and he already loved someone else by the time I was aware of my feelings… A recipe for disaster.”

“He?!” Noctis slapped a hand over his mouth. He hadn’t expected that. “Why didn’t you ever tell me you’re into guys?” he asked, his voice lower, but still louder than needed for the small amount of distance between them. 

“I never deemed it necessary. After all, my sexuality never impacted my work, nor would knowledge of it improve your life, so I kept it to myself,” Ignis said. Considering he’d never wished to be with anyone accept Noctis, it seemed unnecessary mentioning such a thing and any confession would only strain their friendship. 

“Iggy… how can you say that?” Noctis frowned. His voice giving away his disappointment. “You’re one of my best friends and I… geez, I thought we told each other everything. I kinda feel like I’ve let you down for not figuring out something so important about you... “

“You’ve never let me down, Noct.”

“You say that, but… hell, Iggy, I’ve seen how sad you seem. I mean, I know that what has to be done tomorrow warrants your reaction, but I’ve seen how you only hold yourself like this around me,” Noctis ran a hand through his hair. It felt odd with it’s longer, unkempt length. “Iggy… do I know who _he_ is?”

Ignis turned around, heading back towards the tent, but a hand gripped his arm, stopping him from leaving. “Noct…” 

“Don’t walk away from me, Iggy. This is it. This is the last night I’ll be here and then I’ll be gone. If you can’t be honest with me now, won’t you regret it?” Noctis asked, letting go of Ignis’ arm and moving around to stand in front of him. “It’s me… isn’t it? I’m the reason you’ve never dated?”

“Please stop,” Ignis whispered, turning his face away. It wouldn’t really achieve much, but he loathed for Noctis to see him this vulnerable. “I’ve gone this long holding my tongue. Please, let me remain in silence for one more night.”

“... If silence is what you want, then I won’t make you speak, Iggy, but, I love you. It’s probably in a different way than you want from me, but I do, and I always have. You’re special to me.” He went to question if he’d said too much, but when he saw the way Ignis’ shoulders began to shake and how Ignis’ lower lip begun to wobble, he hesitated to speak again. 

“Thank you…” Ignis whispered, through his tears. “I… love you too, Noctis. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> It kills me writing Ignoct with unrequited feelings T.T


End file.
